Ally Dawson's Terrifying Secret
by ReturnOfTheAusllyandJelsa13
Summary: Ally is pregnant with Austin's baby. But what kinds of emotions will Austin react to? Or will he react at all? What is going to happen to Austin and Ally's kid? Abortion? Adoption? Or are they going to keep him/her?
1. Chapter 1 Ally's Surprise

**Hey! I will try and update everyday, but chapters may be short. Anyways...**

* * *

Chapter 1 Ally

Ally looked at the test. "T-Trish?" She stammered.

"Yeah? What does it say?" Trish asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"I-it says..." Ally began, but stopped.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Trish screamed.

"It says positive!" Ally blurted out.

Trish gasped. "So, you're pregnant with Austin's baby?"

"Yes." Ally said.

* * *

_At school..._

"Hey, Austin?" Ally tapped Austin on the shoulder. Austin spun around on his heels.

"What, Als?" Austin asked.

"Uh... I might be pregnant with your baby." Ally said.

"What?! Never talk to me again!" Austin stormed off to math class.

* * *

"ALLY! ALLY!" Someone shouted. Ally woke up with a start.

"Trish? How'd you get in to my house?" She asked as she climbed out of bed.

"You gave me keys." Trish showed Ally the keys.

"Trish... Those are my keys!" Ally grabbed her keys from Trish.

"Fine." Trish whined. "I stole them from your house. But you never knew!"

"Trish, get out." Ally slammed the door in Trish's face.

"Wow. Pregnancy hormones acting up." Trish said. Ally kicked the door. "Ow!" Trish yelled. Ally is 20 and lives in her own house.

She changed into a red blouse, orange skinny jeans and black wedges.

Ally entered the bathroom and applied some make-up. "Wow!" Trish said.

"Yes, I know. I am gonna tell Austin today." Ally sighed.

"So, you're gonna take this huge risk today? Are you sure he's ready or you're ready?" Trish asked, before getting her leopard print backpack from the doorway.

"Yes. I'll try." Ally slipped on her white coat.

"Hey, I've got an idea! You can just show Austin the tests!" Trish said.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good plan!" Ally agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Austin!" Ally said as she approached the all-time famous pop star.

"Hey, Ally. And Trish. What's up?" Austin asked as he tossed a basketball to Dez.

"Um, can we talk after school? At my place?" Ally asked, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah, sure, anything for you." Austin looked at Ally's eyes. They sighed in synchronise.

"Their doing it again." Dez whispered in Trish's ear.

"Yeah, I know." Trish whispered back. "Now I can clearly tell why Ally's pregnant with Austin's kid." Trish grinned. She then covered her mouth immediately.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Dez shouted. Austin and Ally stared at them. "I mean, what up...?" Dez laughed guiltily.

"Dez!" Trish hit Dez.

"Sorry. Well, I didn't know that Ally's pregnant with Austin's baby!" Dez said. SAID.

"Ally?" Austin whispered. "Can we talk?"

* * *

**OHHHH! DRAMA! Next Chapter coming tomorrow! Maybe! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 What the?

**Hey! So I deleted this chapter two times by mistake, but I am re-writing it now!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

"Yes." I nodded, scared to find out his reaction.

"And you never told me?" Austin whimpered.

"Well I was going to, but I just wanted to-" I started, but felt something on my lips. Austin is kissing me! WOOOO! GOAL!

"Als, calm yourself. I would never leave you." Austin wrapped his arms around me.

"So, Kimmy's having a party. You wanna come?" Austin asked.

"Sure." Me, Trish and Dez said.

* * *

At Kimmy's house...

* * *

"Hi! I suppose you're Ally, Trish and Dez?" Kimmy asked us.

"Yep." Trish Dez and I said. Wait-why am I saying stuff at the same time as Trish and Dez?

"Come on in." Kimmy gestured inside her house. While I was just going to take a step in, Kimmy slammed the door in my face. What the heck?

I tried turning the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. Inside, I heard strange music and yelling. What were they doing?

"Ally!" Someone shouted. Then, I realized I was in a box, wait, a glass box. With water! No, a cabinet! An oven! What's going on?

"Ally, wake up!" Another person shouted. Soon, I was in a room with white. A HOSPITAL?!

"Trish Austin? Dez?" I asked.

"Ally?" I heard a female ask.

"Ally?" A male voice this time.

"Dez!" Another male voice, but different. I sat up. Trish! Austin! Dez! Why am I thinking this?

"Trish! Austin! Dez!" I shouted and hugged each. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Hospital. You blacked out when we were at Cassidy's house." Austin explained.

"Cassidy? I thought we were at Kimmy's house." I said.

"No... We were at Cassidy's house." Trish said. Dez was staring at a fly. What the heck, I mean, a fly?!

"Oh." I took the covers off me, when I realized my right leg wasn't there. I tried pulling and grabbing, but it still wouldn't move. Then, something red dripped on my hand. Blood? Why was there blood?

* * *

**Things are getting mysterious! What do you think happened? Why do think Ally thought she was at Cassidy's house? Review, please! Thanks! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 Who? What? Where? When?

**Hi, hi! How's everything? Sorry for all the short chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The doctor (Doctor Payne) came into the room. "Oh! Allyson! You're awake!" She exclaimed, checking something on her piece of paper.

"Uh, Ally. I like calling... myself... Ally?" Ally suggested.

"Okay. Two things. 1: You shouldn't move that much. 2: I have some bad news. When you fell, we pound a long, bloody scar across your leg. Two questions as well. 1: Are you okay? 2: Do you know that you are pregnant?" Doctor Payne asked.

"3 questions. 1: Is the baby okay? 2: Yeah, I'm okay. 3: Yes, I knew I was pregnant." Ally said as she climbed back in her covers.

"Okay. I'll leave you some time to rest. You would be okay to go home tonight." Doctor Payne left the room and Austin, Trish and Dez came in.

"How are you?" Austin asked.

"I'm fine. When did you find the scar?" Ally asked.

"Well, Trish pound it when you fell to the ground. Then, we found this bloody knife at the side of your leg." Austin pointed to a bag with red liquid on a metal sharp knife.

* * *

_After Ally fell asleep..._

"Shhh! Ally's asleep. Let's go!" Trish pushed Dez and Austin out of the hospital room. They were hosting a party for Ally's return. The trio jumped into Austin's car and drove to Ally's house.

"I'm going to call Ally's mom and dad. You call everyone else except who she hates like, Kira, Cassidy or Kimmy." Austin said. He dialled Ally's parents' phone number. "Hello? Is this Penny and Lester? Yeah, this is Austin. Austin Moon. Trish, Dez and I are hosting a party for Ally's return from the hospital. You do know what happened? Great! See you at Ally's place at... 9:00?"

* * *

_9:00..._

"Hey, Penny! Hi, Lester. So you're the last ones to arrive, correct?" Trish greeted Ally's parents. Then, the guests heard a bus come by the doorway.

"HIDE!" Austin shouted. Everyone hid and the doorway had a knock. Austin seemed confused. "Doesn't Ally have her own keys? I'll get it." Austin climbed out from behind the couch and opened the door. A dark shadowy figure appeared and tackled Austin.


	4. Chapter 4 Fake

**Hello! Stupid me. I pressed the backspace button when my mouse was on the back arrow. Well, I am super happy cuz I'm going to a R5 concert. EEEEKKK!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kira?" Austin asked. Kira looked at Austin.

"I want you back. Ally stole you from me. Ever since 4 years ago, you serenaded her with I Think About You. I am gonna serenade you as well. _I think about you, you, you, you, you! I think about you, you, you, you, you. I think about you, you-"_Kira sang with a scratchy pitched voice.

"Stop." Austin demanded. "What did you do with Ally?"

"Stand back." Kira unzipped a big body shaped back and dragged a sleeping Ally out. She tied Ally onto her chimney and started a fire.

"Ally!" Austin, Trish, Dez, Penny and Lester shouted, but Kira pointed her knife at them. They all gasped.

"You will watch me torture Ally, or Austin will have to propose to me." Kira explained.

"I. WILL. NEVER. MARRY. YOU." Austin said, fiercely.

"Fine." Kira picked up her knife and dragged it across Ally's skin. Blood rose from the cut seconds later, dripping down.

"I can't take it anymore! Kira, will you marry me? For Ally's sake?" Austin knelt down and held out a ring, which was meant for Ally.

"Yes!" Kira hugged Austin so tight, he couldn't breathe.

* * *

**I know you guys will kill me, but this whole story is basically based on this chapter, so, DON'T KILL ME! Sorry for such a short chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

**Hey! So glad you didn't kill me. This chapter is not a chapter, but an Author's Note. You see, I will have a short writer's block because of my trip to Las Vegas in Spring Break. So, I may or may not update tomorrow, but that is if I don't have last day homework. :( Anyways, I'll give you some spoilers for the next chapter. If you don't want any spoilers, leave this page immediately. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**All gone? Thanks. Okay. So basically, Austin sneaks into Kira's house and (with the help of Dez) hypnotises her until she doesn't recognise Austin anymore. I have this secret evil plan going on about this story. This chapter is basically the second most important chapter. Other than last chapter. Anyways, thanks for your time!**


End file.
